The Frozen Phoenix
by scribeofthefantastic
Summary: When Pitch returns with his daughter Hatta, who lives off of hate; The Man in the Moon chooses two new Guardians. The Snow Queen, Elsa and the Phoenix are the chosen ones, but there is one problem. None of the Guardians have ever met them.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen phoenix**

**A story of what happens when Jack Frost and the guardians visit Arendale.**

Chapter One: The New Guardians

"Ok North, what is it this time," the Easter Bunny hopped into the center of the toy shop. It was the middle of spring and the workshop was already a buzz of activity, with the elves and yetis getting ready for Christmas.

The big, white bearded man, in a red suite turned to face the brown Australian bunny. His arms were covered in tattoos saying naughty on one arm and nice on the other. Behind him floated a woman covered in bird feathers giving orders to baby versions of her, and silently sipping at an expresso was small, golden man hovering a few inches from the ground. The giant of a man who was Santa Clause said,

"Don't ask me ask Man in Moon," he said pointing at the hatch in the roof above the gigantic globe. Just then the hatch was blocked as a white haired boy flew in clutching a twisted, wooden shepherd's staff. As usual his blue hoodie was caked with ice, and his brown trousers were cut off at the knees, and though he was bare foot he never shivered once.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Jack Frost. His icy blue eyes made the Tooth Fairy and all her Baby Tooth Fairies silently melt inside.

"Just getting started," said North.

Sand Man flashed a question mark symbol over his head, and looked quizzically at North.

"Yes, well I don't know," he responded, "Man in Moon appeared so I called all of you."

"Well Manny," said Jack looking up at the moon framed by the hatch he just flew through, "what is it this time?"

A shaft of moon light fell on the floor and showed two silhouettes. The first was of a man with a pointed nose and slicked back, spiky hair, it was the silhouette of the Guardian's greatest enemy Pitch Black. The other was a woman who none of them recognized, but she hair that stuck up and out from her head.

"Pitch," said Jack in disgust.

"With a lady friend too," said Bunny with curiosity.

Then the shadows vanished as a hatch opened up from the floor, and a blue crystal immerged. Tooth was the first to speak, "Ooh a new Guardian, I wonder who it is going to be!"

"Ah come on Manny," moaned Bunny, "We don't need help!"

"Apparently we do," said North.

"Guys look," said Jack, and something purely unusual happened. Two images appeared above the crystal made of blue moon light. The first was a girl in a cape and hood, so they could not see her face. The second was another girl with a white braid falling down her shoulder, and a crystal like dress. She had an icy beauty too her, as if she could be as gentle as a snowflake but as hard as ice. Both appeared to be no older than Jack who looked about eighteen.

"Two new guardians!" exclaimed North.

"Finely there are more girls on the team!" squealed Tooth.

"Yes, but two guardians!" North exclaimed again.

"Bigger question," said Jack, "Who are they?"

Sand Man pointed to the hooded girl and flashed the symbols fire and bird.

"She's the Phoenix," North translated. "Other than that I have no idea."

"Neither do I," said Bunny.

"Hmm," said Tooth. "I think I have her teeth," she said pointing at the white haired girl.

"Well then," said North, "to the Tooth Palace! And yes," he glanced at bunny, "we're taking the sled."

"No!" yelled Bunny as North grabbed his color fur and dragged him off to the sled. Jack and Tooth laughed and Sandy flashed laughing signs as the followed them to the sled.

The sleek, red sled burst through the portal outside of Tooth Fairy's Tooth Palace. The Palace hung from under a cliff so the whole thing looked like it was upside down. Baby Tooth Fairies dashed around the place going out with coins and coming in with teeth. Once Bunny was able to pry himself from his seat Tooth led them to the Teeth Archives were she stored the teeth. Lining the walls were golden cylinder tubes, holding the teeth and memories of all the children Tooth had ever collected from, resting in golden cubby holes. Tooth flew around the shelves looking for the white haired girl's teeth, as the other Guardians marveled at the Archives. Jack watched the Baby Tooth Fairies looking for the one he saved from Pitch in there last confrontation with the Master of Nightmares. However, all the small fairies looked the same. He did however catch a glimpse at his own baby and smiled at his regained memories.

"Found them!" yelled Tooth, and she flew down with the golden container. The picture on the side was the girl with white hair, but instead of falling down in a braid it was tightly pulled into a bun, and a golden crown with a purple jewel was placed on top. And her face looked strained, as if she was trying to hold something back but didn't want to show it. Jack was surprised, how could this controlled face be the kind, happy face he had seen above the crystal.

"Here we go," said Tooth and she pressed the seal on the container's lid, and the Guardians were plunged into her memories.

Little Elsa froze the ballroom floor and then made it snow. Little Anna laughed and squealed with joy as they began to play in the snow, even though it was the middle of summer in Arendale. They played and played building snow men, ice skating, and sledding down mounds of snow. Then Anna jumped from the top of one of the mounds yelling, "Catch me!"

Little Elsa obliged, but then Little Anna started going too high and too fast, with complete faith in her sister's control. But Elsa couldn't keep up. Frightened, she yelled at Anna to stop but she didn't hear Elsa. She was too busy shouting with glee. Then Elsa slipped and in a desperate attempt to catch her sister she misjudged her aim and the icy beam hit Anna in the head.

Elsa ran to her sister terrified of what might happen to her best friend. Anna was getting cold, and then Elsa stated screaming for her mother and father as a dark, dangerous ice spread across the ballroom. The terrified king and queen swooped up the girls and rushed them to the trolls who inhabited the hills. The trolls healed Anna be erasing her memories of magic, and then warned Elsa to learn how to control her powers.

The King decided to teach Elsa how to control her powers by isolating her from Anna and Anna from the world. No one was allowed in or out of the castle until the King and Queen died on a journey, and still Elsa obeyed her father's wishes by isolating herself and Anna. But all it did was make Elsa fear herself and her powers. She feared people, and what they might do to her. And above all she was frightened about what she might do to them.

Then when Elsa turned eighteen she was officially crowned queen of Arendale. However, at the coronation ball Elsa grew impatient and lost control, when Anna wanted to marry a man she just met. Then everyone knew of Elsa's powers so she ran in fear for the mountains. On the Northern Mountain Elsa let go of the storm she had contained inside of her for so long, and made a beautiful ice castle for herself and brought a snow man to life. She even changed her dress into an icy fabric. For the first time she felt free, but she was still afraid so she lived alone, and once more isolated as she tested the limits to her powers.

She stayed in the castle alone until Anna came to bring Elsa back to Arendale. She told Elsa how she had accidently froze summer and everyone was freezing to death. Horrified Elsa lost control and a frozen beam hit Anna in the heart. A living snow man named Olaf and a big burly man named Christof rushed Anna away once Elsa in desperation created a snow monster to chase them off.

Latter soldiers came and fought Elsa. During the fight she was knocked unconscious when the ice chandelier fell on her. She woke in a cell which she escaped by freezing the chains till they broke, as she, terrified and confused, ran across the frozen harbor a noble man caught up to her. He told her that she had accidently frozen her sister. Stricken by grief the blizzard around them froze in place. Elsa collapsed on the ground with grief and did not see the sword rise, and Anna dash in front of it. Anna froze on the spot with one hand raised to protect her sister. But as Elsa cried over the sculpture it unfroze and it was Anna again. Then Olaf said the words that changed everything, "An act of true love will melt a frozen heart."

Seeing this Elsa started began using her powers out of love and was able to unfreeze summer. The vision ended with Anna and Elsa ice skating around a frozen courtyard with the people of Arendale, happy to be friends once more with no fear. All the guardians were speechless, and Jack most of all.

"So she's like Jack," said Bunny suddenly worried about his next Easter Egg Hunt.

"Nope," said Tooth suddenly worried about Jack's opinion of the matter, "She's more powerful than Jack."

"So who's up for a road-trip to Arendale," said Jack. He couldn't say he wasn't excited to meet someone like him, especially someone as beautiful as Elsa.

The Snow Queen

The sled landed with a thud outside of the capital of Arendale. Jack, Tooth, and Sandy floated down after North, while Bunny once again pried himself loose. Jack looked around, surprised at what he saw. The hills were green and rolled off into a lush green forest. The sun shone brightly but was not smoldering hot. However not an inch of snow was seen.

"Is something wrong Jack?" asked Tooth.

"No, it's just…I thought the Snow Queen would have more, you know, snow."

"Haha!" laughed North hitting Jack on the shoulder, "don't worry Jack. If Queen Elsa is as powerful as we think then I'm pretty sure you'll see lots more snow."

Jack just rolled his eyes and began walking to the city. Then he said, "So North?"

"Hmm," North was studying the city.

"What's Arendale like at Christmas?"

"I don't know Arendale doesn't celebrate Christmas."

"WHAT?!" all the other Guardians said in unison. Sandy just flashed a giant question mark over his head.

"They have other holidays," Santa explained, "They celebrate Winter Solstice."

"Come to think of it," said Bunny, "I've never been here for Easter either."

"I've never been here personally, but my fairies have," said Tooth nonchalantly.

Sandy just flashed a series of signs and symbols, which Jack couldn't follow. However he got the impression that none of the Guardians had ever been to Arendale, and that unnerved him.

Suddenly they heard a cheerful singing. They turned and saw the snow man from Elsa's memory, Olaf. A miniature snow cloud bobbed above his head as he skipped over the hills. Suddenly he stopped and gasped. "Oh hello!" he said to a wild flower a sniffed it.

"Um excuse me," said Tooth.

Olaf turned to face the Guardians and beamed. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He extended his twig arms as if expecting them to hug him.

"Hi," said Jack a little uncertain about what to do. None of them had talked to a snowman before. It was just another demonstration of how powerful Elsa was.

"Hi!" said Olaf again. Then there was an awkward silence fell upon the strange group, seeing how none of them knew how to respond. The silence was quickly broken by Olaf asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Jack Frost," began Jack, "And this is…"

"Wait!" interrupted Olaf. "Jack Frost, Jack Frost," he muttered, "Now where have I heard that name before, Oh! You're the Guardians!"

"I didn't know the people of Arendale didn't know about us," said North stepping forward.

"Oh, we didn't," he said innocently then began to get excited, "Then Phoenix came and she told us all about you guys!"

Jack suddenly remembered the second figure that had hung above the crystal, the figure of the hooded girl. Sandy had said she was called Phoenix.

"So Snowball," Bunny said, "Can we see the Snow Queen or not?"

"Well of course you can!" exclaimed Olaf. "Follow me!"

The Guardians followed the snowman into the city. Arendale, like all big cities, was a buzz of activity, but unlike most cities this on seemed to be frozen in the Middle Ages. There were wagons instead cars. Masts were on the ships instead of motors. But the strangest thing of all was that the people could see, the blue, green fairy, and the giant, walking bunny; but no one seemed to mind. They nodded politely and continued on their work as if it were perfectly normal to see Sana Clause walk down the street.

"Well," this is unusual," said Bunny.

"Way to state the obvious, Bunny," said Jack sarcastically.

"Olaf!" said a cheerful voice. The Guardians turned around to see a blonde haired girl in a casual dress, or a casual dress for Arendale running through the crowd. "Olaf, we've been looking for you," she said. "Elsa thought you were chasing rabbits in the woods again, though I expected you were chasing smaller rabbits." She glanced at Bunny then back at Olaf.

"I'm fine, Anna," said Olaf. "And look I've made knew friends!"

Anna, thought Jack, so this is Elsa's sister.

"This is Jack," said Olaf introducing them to Princess Anna as if they were old friends, "and this is Bunny, and Tooth, and Santa, and Sand Man."

Anna furrowed her brow as if she were trying to remember something. Then she gasped and said, "Oh yes! You're the Guardians! Well then, welcome to Arendale, I'm Princess Anna. Queen Elsa is my sister; she'll probably want to meet you. So you should come over to the palace. Follow me!"

Anna led them through the street to the gated castle. The gates were spread wide open and so people were coming in and out as they pleased. But through the gates was something far different from the rest of Arendale. The court yard was covered in ice and snow, and people were skating around two frozen fountains. Kids were building snowmen, and having snowball fights, while parents were skating and sitting on ice benches. It was a winter wonderland in summer. The sides of the castle were decorated in blue ice making it even more beautiful and majestic. The whole scene was filled with joy, majesty, and love. The man the Guardians had seen from their vision, Christof, skated over to them with his reindeer, Sfin, slipping behind.

"I see you found Olaf," he said to Anna.

"Yep," said Anna, "and Olaf found the Guardians. You know the ones Phoenix told us about."

"Oh!" he said with new found curiosity in the strangers. "Hi, my name is Christof, Anna's my fiancée."

"Nice to meet you," said Jack, "I'm…"

Suddenly Tooth attacked Christof and was opening his mouth yelling, "Let me see your teeth!"

"Tooth!" said North, pulling her back.

"Sorry," said Tooth, "But everyone in Arendale have such beautifully white teeth!"

"That's no reason to attack them!" said North, "please try and make a good first impression."

"Sorry," she said again, though she clearly wasn't really apologetic.

"Ok…moving on." said Anna, "You should probably met Elsa. Where is she?" Anna glanced around the court yard. Then she said, "Better question what happened to the sun?"

The Guardians looked up and sure enough black thunder clouds, or what looked like thunder clouds rolled in front of the sun. Darkness fell over the land. The people of Arendale began looking at each other for some sort of explanation, when a high pitched cackle filled the air. A woman with black hair slicked back and up rode a black cloud down to Arendale. Her red eyes gleamed with hatred and malevolence, and her skin grey and pale like Pitch's. She held up a ball of swirling darkness, and shouted, "Who wants to play?"

The woman tossed the ball at one of the benches and it shattered as people scattered, and trembled in fear. The woman cackled again, as the Guardians readied their weapons, and prepared to fight. Then the doors to the castle, burst open, and a change came over the people. The Guardians lowered their weapons as the two figures from the crystal strode out into the crowd. The Snow Queen, Elsa parted the crowd and her blue icy, dress glowed in the darkness. She gazed at her people with such love and affection that they couldn't help but feel reassured. Courage and hope poured from her like her icy cape. The Phoenix strode behind Elsa, her red cloak and hood, and golden pants and red shirt looked like fire in the grey light. No one could see her face, but she had the presence of a warrior, and seemed to bare the essence of courage. With such guardians as these, how could the people of Arendale possibly be afraid?

"Who are you?" said Elsa determined and strong, "and why are you terrorizing my people?"

"I am Hatta, and hate is my game. Tell me Snow Queen, do you hate me for attacking your people?" Hatta cackled.

Elsa smiled as if she knew a secret joke and spoke kindly, "Only love can melt a frozen heart I learned that the hard way."

"No kidding," muttered Anna and Christof chuckled.

Hatta snarled then said, "I bring a message from my father, Pitch Black."

Jack tensed. So this woman is Pitch's daughter, he thought, and she lives off of hate just like Pitch lives off of fear.

"I will hear the message," said Elsa though there was a hint of a threat in her voice.

Hatta smiled and said, "My father requests that you join him in his campaigned against the Guardians and he will protect Arendale for as long as you family remains on the throne. However, if you side against him then you will live to regret it, and Arendale will to."

All of Arendale watched their Queen. Phoenix seemed to say something only Elsa could hear for Elsa nodded and the red hooded girl moved off to the side. Then Elsa announced with such determination and bravery she spurred her people to be brave as well, "Tell Pitch that as long as I'm on the throne Arendale will never cave to someone like him. And if he wants to hurt my people." Elsa smiled mischievously. "Then he would have to come through me."

The people of Arendale cheered and the Guardians with them. Jack was surprised; the Elsa he had seen in the memories was terrified of herself and the people around her. This Elsa inspired courage and hope, and she smiled pure genuine smiles of happiness and love. Hatta sneered, "I was hoping you would say that."

Then Hatta threw another dark ball at the people, but this time Phoenix jumped up, her cape flying behind her, with a bow and arrow made out of light. The arrow flew and shattered the ball, as Phoenix hovered above the people. The people cheered as Hatta scowled and formed another ball. Phoenix took aim but this time a blue ice beam shattered the ball, "What?!" screeched Hatta.

Elsa stood feet firmly planted on the ground, one hand was outstretched and glowing blue with her icy power as she shouted up at the witch, "Not in my kingdom!"

The people cheered as Hatta's scowl deepened. The love the people of Arendale had for their Queen was weakening her. So she shouted, "We'll meet again, I'm sure. However, your punishment is, unfortunately, my father's pleasure. Hate you latter!" and the daughter of hate soared off on her cloud cackling. The clouds receded as the sun reappeared. The people cheered and swarmed Elsa and Phoenix, as she landed on the ground. Elsa smiled and shook hands and bent down to preform tricks for the children. Phoenix's half hidden mouth formed a smile and nodded to people as she walked toward the Guardians.

"That was incredible Phoenix," said Anna. Phoenix smiled at Anna the lifted her head a bit to look at the Guardians. "Oh!" said Anna, "Phoenix these are the Guardians; Guardians Phoenix."

Phoenix stooped her head but didn't say a word; however a voice sounded Jack's through his head saying, "It is an honor to meet such legendary heroes."

Jack backed up and said, "Um what was that?"

"I think I've lost my jelly beans," said Bunny.

Anna and Christof laughed. Then Cristof said "That was Phoenix, when she wears her hood she can only speak telepathically."

"I did not mean to alarm you, I apologize," said, or more like thought Phoenix to them.

"Why don't you just take the hood off?" asked Tooth.

Phoenix lowered her head. "Only one person can remove my hood, and I have not seen him since I was a girl."

"Oh," said Tooth, "I did know. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize for something you didn't do." Phoenix thought to her sternly, "but thank you."

"It's creepy at first but you'll get used to it," said Anna trying to change the subject. "Any way I'll get Elsa. Christof, will you and Olaf take them into the castle?"

"Sure Anna," said her fiancé. "Follow me guys."

The last Jack saw of Anna was her pushing her way through the crowd to get to her sister. Christof led the Guardians to the castle as Olaf hummed and skated ahead, and Phoenix walked a little behind. Sand Man and Tooth Fairy floated easily over the ice, and Jack and Santa walked with ease; but Bunny kept slipping and falling, and once he shouted, "Can we please get inside!" after face planting the ice. Jack just laughed and teased him by skating around him. Christof led them through the halls of oil paintings and tapestries to the great hall. A grand fire place crackled near a wall. A long table stretched across the hall that was set with silver and green table cloth.

"You all must be hungry," Phoenix stepped around the table to one of the doors. "I'll tell one of the servants to prepare something. If you will excuse me."

Once she was gone Christof said, "Sheesh, that girl seriously gives me the creeps."

"Who is she?" Tooth said sitting down in one of the velvet seated chairs.

"No one really knows," he said sitting across from her, "But she and Elsa get along well. Maybe it's because they both have powers. Anyway they're really close, and that makes Anna happy. But here's the real question, why are you all here?"

"I know!" said Olaf, "they're here to bring joy and happiness to all the children!"

"Actually," said North, "we were sent her by Man in Moon."

"The man in the what?" said Christof.

"The Man in the Moon," said Jack.

"Basically every time Pitch shows his ugly face," said Bunny polishing his boomerang, "O'l Manny tells us what to do."

"And every now and then he chooses another spirit to join the team!" exclaimed Tooth.

"Wow!" said Olaf, "So are you here to find s new Guardian?!"

"Actually Manny has already chosen," said Jack.

"Really whom?!" asked Olaf excitedly.

Sandy started flashing sign trying to explain, but only Olaf seemed to understand, because he staired at Sandy with a stupid grin on his face and kept saying "ahuh, ahuh."

A soft laugh came from the door and Jack turned to see Elsa. He was stricken to see how beautiful she was in person. She looked like she did in the memories, but the one thing the vision did not include was her eyes. In the memories they were blue, but in real life they were also warm with an icy beauty to them, that struck Jack silly. However he hid his awe and gave her a cocky grin.

Elsa didn't know what to think of the Guardians, especially the white haired boy with the staff. In the end she decided to say, "Can someone explain so we can all understand?"

Servants brought food, and the Guardians explained why they were there, but they left out the part about diving into her memories. But before that Bunny felt it strangely important to explain his job. Phoenix reentered while Bunny explained what Easter was, because Arendale celebrated The Day of Spring instead. Then while North tried to explain Christmas, Phoenix thought to Elsa, "Jack Frost is like you."

Elsa didn't show any sign that Phoenix had communicated with her. Phoenix had done this before when she wanted to talk privately, and taught Elsa how to respond. So, Elsa thought to Phoenix, "You told me he was."

"But I bet you didn't think he was this cute," Phoenix responded

Elsa suppressed the urge to blush. "You wish." The truth was Elsa was intrigued by the idea that someone was like her, and was cute. But she knew better that to fall in love after one day. Anna had learned that the hard way and nearly got herself killed because of that mistake, but that was partly Elsa's fault too. Elsa felt a twinge of guilt thinking back to how her sister froze protecting her and had shown her what love is.

Elsa was warped back into the conversation when Jack interrupted North saying, "But none of that is important. What is important is that Manny chose you, Queen Elsa, and you, Phoenix, to be Guardians.

"Wait what?" said Anna standing up, "Elsa's a Guardian? That's great!"

"Well," said Tooth, "first she has to take the Guardian Oath. Then…"

"Wait," interrupted Elsa, "You want me to become a Guardian?"

"Well," said Bunny, "It's that we want you to exactly…OW!"

Jack had jabbed his staff into Bunny's gut, but kept his face calm as he said, "Only if you want to."

Elsa looked into his cool grey eyes and was reminded of ice on a frozen lake. She tried to turn away casually so she wouldn't blush, then said, "I want to but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Anna, "It would be so cool if you were a Guardian!"

"Yes," responded Elsa, "But Arendale needs me especially now that Pitch has declared war on us."

"But…"said Anna then stopped when Christof put his hand on hers and said,

"It's her choose."

Anna closed her mouth and nodded then looked up at Phoenix and said hopefully, "Will you be a Guardian?"

"Maybe," she responded. "I will have to consider it." She turned her head so it was facing the Guardians, but Jack felt her gaze rest specifically upon him. "It is a lot to ask of us."

"I know," said Jack, "But Pitch very rarely makes any kind of appearance."

"Why don't you come and see what we do," said North, "Then you can decided."

"Well," Phoenix thought to Elsa, "I'm game if you are."

Elsa looked at Phoenix. She couldn't see her eyes but she knew that her friend really wanted to travel with the Guardians. Elsa sighed and said, "One trip, but then I have to come back."

"Yes," said Tooth.

"Great two winter spirits," groaned Bunny.

"Anna you're I charge," said Elsa, "I'll leave some snow monsters on guard just in case Pitch makes an appearance."

Jack silently cheered, and Elsa was excited to get to know Jack more. He wouldn't say he had a crush or was in love with the Snow Queen and neither would she. But something inside of him drew him to her. It was as if they were meant to meat, like two magnets pulling each other. But now they had met and no one knew what would happen next. The Snow Spirit and the Snow Queen, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I promise I'll end with an annoying cliff hanger this time. Haha, just kidding. Or am I? **

* * *

The sled landed on a field outside of the town Jamey lived in. Every kid in this town knew and believed in the Guardians, because the last battle with Pitch was fought on its streets. In the end the courage and faith of the little boy Jamey was what had saved the day. Jack knew it would be a good place to start for the potential veterans.

"Winter is coming soon," said Jack jumping out of the sleigh then helping Elsa down.

"So?" she questioned dropping his hand a little too quickly.

"So," said Jack smiling mischievously then jumped into the air yelling, "SNOW DAY!"

"Great," moaned Bunny, "This is going to end very painfully for me."

"Lighten up Bunny!" exclaimed North. "Snow means winter, and winter means the most important holiday of the year is coming!"

"Excuse me!" shouted Bunny as Jack snow began to fall, "But Easter is most...mph!"

Snow ball landed squarely in Bunny's face. All turned to see Jack leaning on his staff next to a laughing brown-haired boy. Elsa examined the boy and noticed how odd his clothes were to her. More kids arrived and she noticed that they all wore the same clothes that were completely normal for the twenty-first century. The children cheered when they saw Jack and the Guardians and then started playing with them. Jack then noticed that none of the other kids had seen Elsa or Phoenix. So he looked down at Jamey and said, "Hey, Jamey I want you to meet my friends Phoenix, and Elsa."

Jamey couldn't see the girls, but he believed in Jack, so he believed they were there. So he looked at the sled again and saw the two ladies. "Hi," he said cheerfully, "I'm Jamey."

Elsa smiled warmly at the little boy and said, " Hi, I'm Elsa." She held out her had and a small ice flower formed in her hand. Jamey took it gently and exclaimed, "So, you're like Jack!"

Elsa straightened and chuckled, "I guess I am."

Jack smiled at her, and Elsa smiled back. Then Phoenix said in her telepathic way, "_Hello, Jamey_." The small boy jumped in surprise and began looking for the source of the voice that had echoed in his head."

"What was that?" asked Jamey looking at Jack.

"That was Phoenix," Jack laughed pointing at the hooded girl. "She can only speak telepathically."

"Oh, that's cool," said Jamey genuinely.

"Hey! Jamey!" yelled one of his friends, "Want to build a snowman?!"

"Ok," said Jamey running off.

Phoenix walked to stand behind Jack and thought to him, "_He'll believe anything won't he_."

It wasn't a question and Jack knew it was true. If Jack had told Jamey he had seen a purple rhino the small boy would have believed him, but that's what Jack loved about him. He was the first to believe in Jack, and that changed everything. Jack watched Elsa as more of the kids began believing she was there. Then Phoenix started manipulating light. Then the snow spirit realized that Elsa could not fly. So, He turned and grabbed her wrist yelling, "Come on Snow Queen!"

"Jack what are you...ahhh!" Elsa yelled as Jack leapt into the air pulling her up and over the town. He wrapped his arm as they flew around.

Then he yelled, "Hold out your hand!"

Elsa who had clutched with fear him did as she as told and stretched out her arm to the side. The wind whipped through her hair as her cape and dressed fluttered behind her. Suddenly she felt how free it was. Unchained to the ground and untouched by gravity, Elsa felt a flurry of excitement as she beamed and let the wind tear a laugh from her lips. Jack smiled as he watched her and began dropping snow on the ground with his staff. Then he turned and saw Elsa's outstretched hand glow blue as she too sent down a flurry of snowflakes. He landed once more in the field where the Guardians were having a snowball fight with some of the children. Phoenix sat with a slew of children around her as she manipulated light into different things. She looked up at Elsa and Jack as they landed. She seemed to smile as she thought something silently to Elsa.

Jack didn't know what it was, but guessed it was embarrassing because Elsa's white cheeks turned pink and she muttered, "Oh, shut up." Then walked over to Jamey and his friend trying to build a snowman. Elsa made one with her powers and brought it to life, like she did with Olaf, and the snow monsters guarding Arendale. Jack smiled and laughed as she played with the children, then joined in himself. Elsa would look over his way and smile a couple of times, but for the most part they played with the children. As the sun went down and the kids went home the Guardians returned to Arendale. Anna and Cristoff were waiting for them when they arrived.

"So how was it?!" asked Anna excitedly.

"Strange," said Elsa hugging her sister.

"Good to know," said Christoff, eyeing Tooth in case she tried to make another "I need to see you're teeth" attack.

"Well," said North, "I should be going back to the Pole, "Lots to do before Christmas!"

"I should be heading back to the Tooth Palace," a little girl in Wisconsin lost three teeth in a skiing accident!"

"We'll stay here incase Pitch or Hatta show up," said Jack.

"_Yeah that's you're reason,_" Phoenix thought to Elsa.

Elsa ignored her and said, "That sounds fine. I could use the held in case they attack."

Elsa heard a little snicker in the back of her mind and knew it was Phoenix, so in her mind she said to her friend, "_Do you mind!_" But out loud she said, "I'll have the servants prepare you rooms."

At the North Pole

North opened up a giant book containing the history of the world. He smiled at the colorful paintings that so many spirits and Guardians had poured their hearts into. Then he became serious, he had to find anything or everything on her. As he began looking he saw something that bothered him. Flipping through the records he noticed a pattern.

Suddenly he slammed the book shut and yelled at a yeti, "Get me the Book-keeper NOW!"

A few minutes later an old man entered the study full of ice sculptures of elaborate toys. He was bent over a gnarled old stick he used to support his bent four-foot body. "How can I help you North?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

"What is this!?" yelled North pushing the old book in the man's face.

"I think you know what that is," said the Book-keeper mischievously.

"But why?" gasped North suddenly afraid, "Why now? Why her?"

"You'll have to ask the lord and master of us all," said the old withered man as he slowly walked out into the main work shop.

"Many?" said North.

The old man paused before saying, "Did Many make her?" then he silently left.

"No," said North to himself, "The other one did."

* * *

**Please review for what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night Jack stood on one of the castle balconies watching the moon go by. He liked it here in Arendale. The people could see him, it was full of magic, and there was someone like him. However, it was like Tooth said. Elsa was not like him, she was far more powerful. "Who is she?" asked Jack to the summer, night air.

"_Anna, is the princess_," a voice echoed through the Guardian's head. He turned to see Phoenix her face hidden behind the hood. "_Elsa is the Snow Queen of Arendale, and I...well I am simply the Phoenix."_

The girl in red and gold leaned against the railing beside him, watching the silent streets. Jack didn't know what to say at first. The way the strange warrior didn't make a sound as she walked put Jack on edge. He was confused and interested by her at the same time, yet she had the feeling that he knew her, but he couldn't know her. He hadn't even see her face. Yet she seemed familiar, some how as if he should know her but couldn't. _What is with this kingdom_? he thought.

"_It's magic,_" thought the Poenix to him.

Jack looked at her startled. "How did you know what I was thinking," he asked surprise.

"_My apologies_," she said bowing a little. "_I thought you had meant me to hear that. I didn't mean to pry in your mind."_

Jack looked at her warily, and said, "I didn't know you could read minds."

A soft noise echoed through Jack's head. It sounded strange but happy. The he realized the Phoenix was chuckling. "_Of course I can read minds!_" She spread out her hands as if it were obvious. "_It would be absurd to think I could speak with my mind and not hear with_ _it_."

_"_I guess it would be_,"_ said Jack uneasily. Suddenly he was very concerned about what he was thinking.

"_You're confused, but happy,_" Phoenix told him. "_A strange combination_."

"Did you read my mind to get that?" asked Jack.

Another pleasant sound echoed through his head and realized that she was laughing. "_Olaf could have told you that! The fact is you like it here in Arendale, but you have a responsibility as a Guardian. You like Elsa, but you don't know what to think about her. And Pitch is back with a new friend, Hatta. However, with Elsa and I they shouldn't be a problem. Still that begs the question, if Pitch has a daughter, then who made her? If the Man in the Moon made the Guardians then who made Pitch? Did I miss anything?_"

Jack chuckled softly, "No. Did you read my mind for that?" He asked worried about his more private thoughts.

Jack saw the hint of a smile on her half hidden mouth as she thought to him, "_No, I just have similar questions_."

Jack was silent for a while, pondering what the strange girl had said. The he said, "What do you think about Elsa?"

Phoenix turned her head, so Jack knew she was silently studying him, and he suddenly wanted to know what she was thinking. Then she thought to him, "_She is my best friend. Arendale is the first home I have had in a long time. Anna, Christoff, Olaf, and Elsa is the first real family I've had since I became the Phoenix. So I will protect them, and this place. After all it is my home."_

Jack studied the girl and discovered a new found respect for her. He was about to ask her another question when she turned to look at him. Her face was tilted up so her could see under her hood. Jack tried to study her face, but the darkness of night and the shadow of the hood hid her face. However, one thing shown through brightly, her eyes. They were as fierce and as bright as a wild-fire, but as calm and as warming as a wood fire on a winter's night. "_Jack, promise me you'll look after her. Promise me that you'll train and teach Elsa. There is only so much I can do for her, but you can help her in ways I never can. She has so much to learn about her power and herself, and I need you to promise me you will help her get there. She needs you far more than she needs me._" Jack was surprised by the pleading voice that echoed through his head, and how it turned threatening when she thought to him, "_But if you fail her you will know the meaning of pain_."

Jack stared back into the warming yet terrifying eyes of Phoenix, and he understood. Phoenix had died, who knows how long ago, and Many made her this. For years no one could touch her, see her, or hear her. Now she had a family and friends to protect and love, and she was loved in return. After all that was what happened to Jack when he became Jack Frost. She was him, but at the same time completely different from him. So Jack answered the only way he knew she would accept, because it was the only answer he could accept from anyone. "I promise to take care of her and train her to the best of my ability. That is all I can promise."

Phoenix looked away and thought to him, "_That is all I can ask._"

Then she silently walked away from the Jack and the balcony. Once she was back in her room she sighed, and reached under her hood to rub her temples. The headaches were getting worse, and her telepathy harder to control. It was almost time and Elsa had to be ready for when it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Elsa woke to the sound of children laughing and playing just like every other morning. _So it was just a dream_, she thought. The Guardians had not asked her to join them, and she had not met someone like herself. She got up a little sad that she had not shared a few quick smiles with Jack Frost, and played with the Jamey and his strange friends. Elsa put on another icy dress and cape, she smiled at the fabric remembering how she had made it on the Snowy Mountain. She stepped into the hall way dignified but stopped short when Sandy floated down the hallway yawning. He waved at Elsa then glided by. happiness erupted inside of Elsa as she realized it wasn't a dream. She had met the Guardians, she had met someone like her! Then she was filled with a sense of dread. Pitch Black and his daughter Hatta were threatening her kingdom, and that was unacceptable.

"Excuse me," she said to a passing servant, "But where is Phoenix?"

_Right behind you," _the comforting voice echoed through Elsa's head.

"Phoenix!" Elsa jumped. "You have to stop sneaking up on people!"

"_Is something_ _wrong Elsa_," The hooded girl ignoring the complaint, with the hint of a smirk on her lips.

Elsa sighed knowing that her friend would tease her until the day they died. "We need a strategy for when Pitch comes."

Phoenix nodded and her voice once more echoed through Elsa's head saying, "_To do that we must speak with the only one who could fight Pitch on his_ _own_."

"Who?" asked Elsa. However, the answer was given when a mischievous smile spread across Phoenix's half hidden face.

* * *

Jack thought about his conversation with Phoenix as he walked the streets of Arendale. It was still early morning and the shops were opening for business, but when he left children were starting to play in the ice and snow of the court-yard. The snow spirit wandered over to the harbor, thinking about Elsa, Phoenix, Pitch, and a million other things. As he walked he noticed Christoff sharing a carrot with his reindeer, Sfin. As he watched the pair he saw Sfin take a bite of a carrot and Christoff finish off the same carrot. _That can not be healthy_, Jack thought and walked over to the pair.

"Hey Jack," said the young mountain man. "Is something wrong?"

"Too many questions, and too few answers," Jack responded leaning on his staff.

"Ha," laughed Christoff, "been there my friend, actually I'm still there."

"And does it bother you?" asked Jack, "not knowing."

"All the time," he said, as Sfin nudged his owner. "But you learn to go with it, otherwise you wont sleep at night."

"I suppose your right," said Jack. His mind began to drift.

The Christoff asked him, "So what's going to happen with Pitch?"

"I..." Jack was about to respond when a Phoenix's telepathic voice echoed through his head.

"_Jack, Christoff, come to the great hall. North and Tooth are back with news. And Elsa wants to discuss Pitch._"

"She is in the castle," said Jack questioningly.

"Yep," said the reindeer boy.

"And she spoke to us while we are at the docks, on the other side of the city," Jack finished.

"Creepy isn't it," said Christoff leading Sfin back to the castle. Jack shook his head and leapt into the air and flew to the balcony.

* * *

As Christoff, Sfin, and Jack entered, Elsa got a chill. She watched Jack as he spoke briefly at North. A look of confusion spread over his face as they finished talking and sat down across from Elsa. Anna sat to Elsa's right and Phoenix to the snow queen's left. Olaf stood in a chair, his snow flurry bouncing above his head as he spun around. Once Christoff and Bunny were seated Elsa began to speak, "Pitch has threatened my kingdom, so I must protect it. However, I need help fighting him."

"And we will help you," said Jack determined. "The way of defeating him is simple and hard at the same time."

"All you and your kingdom have to do is overcome your fears," said Tooth cheerfully, "Then Pitch won't be able to lay one nasty hand on your Kingdom!"

"_As long as the Snow Queen is guarding Arendale, its people will never be_ _afraid,_" Phoenix thought to the group.

"Phoenix is right!" exclaimed Anna cheerfully. "If you were guarded by someone who could freeze summer, would you be afraid?!"

Elsa flinched at the words but hid her guilt as North changed the subject, "I looked through the Chronicles..."

The Guardians looked at North in complete shock as Tooth and the Baby Tooth Fairies floating around her gasped. North just rolled his eyes and continued, "I looked through the Chronicles and found that there are more.

"More what?" asked Jack confused and shocked at the same time.

"Not what who," said North, "Pitch and Hatta are two members of something called the Black Cult. There are five members each one made to specifically target and destroy us." North gestured around at the Guardians.

"But who made them," asked Tooth timidly.

"The Chronicles did not say," said North sadly.

"But that's impossible! The Chronicles know everything!" shouted Bunny.

"Did you talk to Book Keeper?" asked Jack.

"Yes, he said Many never told him so it's not in the records."

"Time Out!" exclaimed Christoff. "What are the Chronicles? And who is Book Keeper?"

Jack sighed and explained how Book Keeper kept the history of the world in the set of books called the Chronicles. As he explained Elsa noticed North's eyes moving between her and Phoenix. He was hiding something, Elsa knew it. Suddenly she wished she had Phoenix's telepathic ability. Jack's voice brought her back to the conversation, "But if there are more members, then where are they. On second thought, where is Pitch? I thought he would have attacked by now."

"Oh but I have," said creepy oily voice. And black dust swirled into the form of a pale, drawn man, in a black robe, Pitch Black. Everyone stood up and drew their weapons. "Oh don't worry, I didn't come to fight."

"Leave my kingdom," ordered Elsa, hand outstretched and glowing with her icy energy.

"Oh don't worry Snow Queen , I will," he said smiling, "But I think you should worry less about your kingdom and more about little Jamey and his friends."

"What have you done with them!" Jacks brow was furrowed and his eyes looked dark. Elsa was surprised by how scary he had turned was hit pointed his staff at his enemy.

"Oh nothing," said Pitch his creepy smile spread across his face. "Just thought Hatta could use more friends. Come and find us if you dare. Oh and Snow Queen." Elsa looked up into the face of fear, "Don't think I forgot about you!"

With that he vanished with his evil laugh echoing in the air. Once he was gone weapons were lowered, and powers extinguished. Then a deathly silence filled the air. Not even Olaf cracked a cheerful comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa looked over at Jack as the sled flew across the night air to Jamey's village. His were dark, as if a shadow had passed over his face. It wasn't until then that she realized how much he cared for these children. aside from the jingling bells the sigh was silent as the Guardians prepared themselves for battle.

_Well it's good to know we're all relaxed__,_" Phoenix's voice echoed through Elsa's head.

Elsa sighed, every one was tense. they were about to fight the embodiment of Fear and Hate. They knew that as long as the children believed in the Guardians everything would be alright, and this fight would be a walk in the park. But those two things were very powerful if used in the right way. For the tiniest bit of anger could turn to hate, and a sliver of worry could turn to terror. And all the Guardians knew that Hatta and Pitch had that power.

Finally the vibrant, red sled thumbed to a stop on a frozen pond, fenced in by grey trees, which held their branches like knives pointed down at the colorful party. Usually he Snow Queen didn't get cold, but when a wind of dread enveloped her she shivered as the shadows seemed to stretch toward her. She turned sharply when a hand was placed on her shoulder, only to see that it was Jack. The shadow had passed from his face, and he bore a confident smile that warmed her heart. She returned a small smile and followed Tooth over to the tattered wooden platform leading down into the lair of darkness.

Once she disappeared down the hole, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Phoenix, her hood was still covering her face, but he could feel her fiery golden eyes on him as he voice echoed through his mind, "R_emember your promise Jack Frost_."

Jack nodded and disappeared down the tunnel. He didn't need to be reminded to protect Elsa, he couldn't lose her so soon after finding her. Once his feet touched the floor he was enveloped by darkness. He turned trying to see, but the darkness smothered him and his senses. Jack lifted a hand closer to his face. Suddenly something was grabbing his face. Stumbling backward, Jack tried to escape the thing until he realized it was his own hand. Feeling foolish Jack straightened and frowned. He couldn't see his hand when it was right in front of him.

Suddenly Elsa appeared in front of him gloing blue against the darkness. She stood smiling, appearing both very regal and very calming. "Elsa! There you are come, we have to find Jamey and the others!" Jack shouted. Elsa stood saying nothing smiling gently at him. Jack drew closer to her, "Elsa?"

Suddenly red seeped over her blue dress like a red flower. Contrasting the blue as fire contrasts ice, the red seeped down the dress and spread out on the floor, and Jack recognized it as blood. "Elsa!" Jack shouted and tried running to her the darkness held him in place, like a million hands, as the Snow Queen fell slowly in a puddle of the thick, red liquid.

"So that is what you fear most," Pitch's voice echoed through the darkness, "Losing the Snow Queen."

"PITCH!" shouted Jack.

"Do you hate my father?" cackled Hatta's father. "After all what you fear, you hate."

"_I told you to protect her_," Phoenix's voice echoed in his head. Suddenly a light glowed in the darkness coming toward him. Phoenix stepped out of the darkness holding a ball of light in her hand, casting away the shadows of fear and hatred. Elsa's form vanished as did the hands holding him. The stillness of the darkness vanished at the flickering, life her ball of light provided. "_I told you to protect her, and you are worrying about some illusions Pitch is throwing at you._"Jack saw the hint of a smirk hidden below her hood, then she turned and led him through the darkness. "_The Darkness is the manifestation of Pitch's and Hatta's power. It brings out your fears and hatred, through illusions and memories, making their power strong and draining our power. Every one else is trapped in an illusion of their fear. But Elsa's power reacts to her emotions, lets not forget the last time she was afraid."_

Suddenly he remembered the memories of Elsa freezing Arendale in the heat of summer. The memory of the frozen city burned bright in his memory, and he knew that what ever Elsa feared could cause her to lose the control she had established. Still something about that principle struck a chord within him, "We shouldn't try to save her from her fears, because of what she did in the past. We should try to save her, because she is our friend and she is suffering!"

Then Phoenix turned to look at him, and Jack saw her smirk, "You were just messing with me."

"_Just seeing how you would react._"

"Why? To know if I will fulfill my promise?"

"_To determine weather you are worthy of you promise._"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked confused.

"_Nothing,_" said Phoenix, and a sound resonated in Jack's head that he took as laughter. "_Look! Elsa!_"


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was crumbled on her knees surrounded by a frozen harbor. Anna stood frozen in a moment of pure terror surrounded by the people of Arendale. wind, ice, and snow blew surrounded her. Everything was frozen, then she looked up and saw the Guardians. "I'm so glad your here," began Elsa but they just looked down on her with expressions of anger, resentment, and disgust.

"We though you could control it Elsa," said North shaking his head.

"I...I..." Elsa was shocked at what she was hearing.

"I thought I could trust you," said Jack. "I thought you were like me."

"I am like you!" shouted Elsa.

"No," said Jack, "You're a monster."

"A monster," said Tooth her voice was sharpened with hatred.

Soon all the Guardians were saying it over and over, "Monster! Monster! Monster!"

"Elsa!" a hand ripped grabbed the queen's shoulder and tore her from the vision. Elsa spun with a blast of snow in her hand, and hit Jack square in the face.

"Ouch," was all he said he whipped away the frost as if it were a harmless snow ball. "You ok?" he ask his face etched with worry.

"I...I..."

"_Elsa_," Phoenix said in her mind and Elsa realized where they were, and that Phoenix's ball of light was the only light around. "_It was only a vision." _

"No it wasn't," cried Elsa. She stepped away from Jack. Then everything was released. The guilt she had hidden for so long poured out as she wept into her hands. The tears freezing the ground. "It was all my fault. Anna almost died. Arendale was frozen. And it was all my fault!"

Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her as she wept. At first she thought it was Phoenix, for the feeling of warmth, comfort, and safety were the same. But when she opened her eyes, she realized that it was Jack. He held her as the icy tears that had been buried and hidden ever since the night of her coronation came bursting forth as the one person who understood the struggle of controlling the icy storm held her close. "It wasn't your fault, and it will never happen again. I'm going to train you and help you. You will never lose control, or hurt your family. I swear on my staff."

"Oooh how disgusting," came Hatta's raspy voice through the darkness.

"Now, now Hatta remember they are our guests," came Pitch's cold voice.

Jack held Elsa tighter as if by holding her close he could banish the fear inside of her. "Leave Elsa out of this, she has nothing to do with this battle between you and me."

"Oh," came Pitch's icy voice, "But she does. You see I have fed Elsa's fear ever since she was a little girl. I have kept her afraid of her powers. I have feeding off her fears and Hatta has been feeding off of her hatred of herself. You can say she is our contingency plan I this one fails." Then the father and daughter began laughing as the darkness seemed to grow thicker.

Jack tensed with anger as he realized what Pitch had said. And he felt Elsa get colder as she awoke to the truth, as she realized what Pitch had been doing to her since she was a child playing games with Anna. But something was still wrong. Pitch had said that Elsa was a contingency plan, a back up plan. "What is this plan of yours."

"Why to destroy the Guardians' light," shrieked Hatta gleefully.

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Elsa.

"See for yourself," humor layered Pitch's voice as Jack and Elsa turned to see Phoenix clutching her head thrashing on the floor in pain.

"Phoenix!" Elsa yelled as she pulled away from Jack and ran to her friend. Jack knelt beside her trying to calm down the tortured girl.

"You see fear is more than the monsters under your bed," laughed Pitch's cold voice. "It is what controls us. It causes us to run, to hide, to shriek, to scream, to fight, to stand, to charge, and of course to feel pain. And since Phoenix is so weakened by all those...lapses. Finding her fear was easy. Would you like to see what this...Guardian of light fears, Jack Frost? I think you will find it most enlightening."

Suddenly Jack was in a scene all to familiar to him. It was a frozen lake with a little, brown-haired, freckled-faced, girl standing on it frozen in place. The girl was scared, and as ice cracked beneath her skates she looked to a human Jack for guidance. Elsa stood beside the real Jack and said, "What is this?"

"This is how I died and became a spirit of winter," Jack responded calmly. Elsa looked at him with a mixture of surprised and shock then turned to study the girl.

"Who is she?"

"That is...was my sister," responded Jack, as the human him played hop scotch across the cracking ice toward a long branch, that had fallen onto the lake. The end of it was curved so it look like a shepherd's crook, and Elsa recognized it as Jack's staff. She also did not press him for details and watched the scene play out.

The human Jack used the branch to save his sister and then fell through the ice. The sister rushed to the edge of the icehole, and began screaming for her brother. Suddenly the girl vanished and Phoenix knelt by the hole. Golden tears dropped from beneath her hood and splashed on the ground. The scene vanished as Pitch spoke poisoning Phoenix's mind with fear as Hatta prodded it to hatred.

"You dedicated you life to saving people," said Pitch. A vision of a teenage version of Jack's sister appeared in Phoenix's red hood. She was rushing two children on her steed. Then an arrow pierced her chest, as the children screamed, and the horse fled. The young woman collapsed in the river, the blood staining her clothes.

"Even after your death you saved people," said Hatta mockingly. A vision of Phoenix guarding a group of people from a black beast appeared in front of them.

"But you couldn't save your own brother," Pitch said and the vision of Jack saving her replayed again and again.

"You couldn't save him," said Hatta.

"He died," said Pitch.

"You are weak."

"You will never help Elsa."

"Jack will never know who you are."

"You can not save them."

"You can not save any one."

"You are weak."

Phoenix knelt clutching her head as pain and fear invaded her. Jack slowly walked toward her as the voices of fear and hate bombarded his friend, his sister. The realization was so surreal that it seemed impossible. But here she was, Jack's sister was the Phoenix. Jack knelt down next to her and remembered what she had said when they first met. "_Only one can remove my hood."_

So Jack grabbed its hem and pushed it back to revile a beautiful thin face with tan skin of a sixteen year old girl. Her golden eyes were just as he had seen them through the shadow of her hood, a raging wild-fire but with the warmth of the hearth. locks of golden brown hair fell down her shoulders wrapping around her face. Golden tears streaked her face as the sister gazed into her brother's icy eyes. Then Jack said, "I fell so wouldn't have to."

Then the siblings embraced as the tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. Then Phoenix pulled away to look at Elsa who was staring in awe. Elsa saw the longing in her friends eyes and embraced the siblings. In that moment there was nothing but love. No hate or fear could have touched them in the shield that had surrounded them.

North arose from his vision of the toy shop burning. As did Tooth from her palace falling from the sky fear. The darkness thinned as Pitch and Hatta screamed to keep it together. And twelve children rose from their visions of fear. All the darkness vanished as the love and courage of the trio broke the spell. Suddenly Phoenix rose. Jack looked up at the young woman who was his little sister. She gave him and encouraging smile, and then an amazing thing began to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

The golden tears that Phoenix had shed began to rise up around her. After that they expanded and multiplied until she was completely enveloped by them. They lifted her up till she was surrounded by a golden cocoon ten feet in the air. "Jack!" came a voice of a young boy. Jack turned to see Jamey run up to him. "What's going on?" the young boy asked.

"I don't know," answered Jack.

"It's the legend of the Phoenix," said Elsa.

"I beg your pardon," said Bunny. And her face resembled Jack's

"Phoenix always told me that the original phoenix bird always died in flame then rose reborn from the ashes," said Elsa in awe.

"That means we are witnessing a Phoenix being reborn," said North in equal awe.

The children and Guardians watched in awe as the golden cocoon brightened into a brilliant golden light. The light enveloped all of them creating in them a sense of warmth and peace as if they were sitting next to a cozy campfire. In that moment there was no fear, no pain, no danger, only peace and light. Then the light shattered as did the golden cocoon surrounding Phoenix. Suddenly Phoenix was flying above them. Golden armor radiated around her. Also two majestic eagle wings with pure golden feathers held her in the air. And now her face was revealed. Her golden eyes which inspired both warmth to her friends and fear to her enemies shone brightly now that all cloud see. Her face reassembled Jack's but, it was more thinner and darker, as if she had tanned in the sun. And long, wavy brown locks flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist. There was no doubt that she was very beautiful but in a savage way, like fire.

Suddenly she gathered together a ball of light and sent it out as if she had created a small star and sent its light into all the darkness in the room. Then the cavern began to transform into palace of light. It was a child's dream land complete with every play thing a kid could dream of or imagine. The light also pierced Hatta and Pitch transforming them into an average man and teenaged girl. They lay unconscious on a golden bed as the children immediately began to play in their personal palace.

Phoenix landed gently and folded her wings, and smiled as the Guardians joined her. "I'm glad you are all alright," she said in a musical voice, as if a song bird had learned to speak.

"You can talk!" exclaimed Elsa embracing her friend.

"I told you," said Phoenix, "when the right person removes my hood I shall speak again.

"You have honored us by allowing us to witness your transformation," said North bowing slightly.

"The truth is I was ready physically to transform a long time ago," she said, "I just wasn't ready mentally."

"I know a little about phoenixes," said Tooth, "that must have been like putting a band-aid on a gaping wound."

"Yes, is the wound was my head split open," said Phoenix smirking. Sandy began flashing symbols rapidly, but Phoenix seemed to understand. "Yes Sandy, that could have killed me. But it would have been worse if I had transformed without being mentally and physically prepared."

"What would have happened?" asked Bunny.

"Beats me," said Phoenix cheerfully. "But rebirth is not painless. If I had only physically transformed it would have been that way and then my mental state would have been in shambles."

"So it hurt?" Jack was suddenly concerned for his new found sister.

"Of course if hurt!" exclaimed the golden warrior a little to cheerfully. "Do you think burning to death is painless. Although you didn't see it that is what a phoenix does when it dies, and then is reborn. Did you honestly think that proses was painless? It wouldn't be rebirth if it wasn't painless."

Jack and Elsa were suddenly worried about their friend as she calmly, even happily explained all the suffering she had gone through in her wait for rebirth. Jack then smiled and said, "Well as long as your okay now."

"I better than okay Jack! I'm great," exclaimed Phoenix then suddenly turned serious, "besides I figured it out."

"Figured out what?" asked Elsa.

"What North has been hiding from us," said Phoenix fixing her firey golden eyes and the beg, red suited man, "The one who made Elsa and I."


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix sat calmly drinking the hot chocolate the elves had given her. Her golden wings prevented her from sitting in a normal chair so she leaned against the wall on a stool. Elsa was still trying to take in the wonder and gianormaty of the toy shop while the others waited patiently for her to explain. Finally she sighed and said, "You were all made by the Man in the Moon upon your death correct?"

"Yes," the Guardians said in unison.

"Well Elsa and were not," said Phoenix bluntly, "The truth is there are two great entities in the sky, the Man in the Moon and the Woman in the Sun."

"Man in Moon chooses by the deeds they did in life," said North.

"Excuse me! I am talking Mr. Secrets!" exclaimed Phoenix, "Now where was I, yes North is right. But that is not how the Woman in the Sun chooses. She..."

"Chooses by potential," came the voice of an old man.

Every one turned to see the Book-Keeper standing in the door way. "What are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"I heard the enchanting voice of a Phoenix," he said cackling. He then bowed to Elsa and Phoenix saying, "I am the Book-Keeper and I..."

"I'm getting impatient with all these interruptions? So am I," interrupted Phoenix, "Now as I was saying; the Woman in the Sun chooses by the potential to do good. Such as Elsa who was born with her powers. I however am different. I was chosen by Manny and Sol."

"Sol?" asked Jack.

"The Woman in the Sun," said Book-Keeper matter-of-factly. "Your sister had great potential to do good and saved the lives of many. However she was killed and made Phoenix on a Solar lunar eclipse. This caused her to become a Phoenix."

"She is in the room and she is explaining!" Phoenix was getting very impatient and Elsa knew she had to cool the fire.

"You can both explain," Elsa said calmly.

"You're the Queen," said Phoenix calming down. "Now the main difference between the Children of the Moon, Guardians and the Children of Sun, Creators is just that."

"Their names?" said Bunny confused.

"No you imbecile!" snarled Book-Keeper, and whacking Bunny with his cane. "Their purpose."

"The Creators, create the things the Guardians guard," said Phoenix simply, "Understand?"

"Nope," said Bunny, and Book-Keeper whacked him in the head again.

"You are a Guardian, Bunny," said North. "What do you guard? What is your center? Mine is wonder. But some one had to create wonder for me to guard. Is that correct?"

"Yes, North, very good," said Book-Keeper.

"And now they are coming back?" said Tooth.

"They never left," said Phoenix. "Elsa how long have you been Queen in Arendale?"

"About two years," Elsa estimated.

"Try two hundred," said Phoenix.

"What?!" exclaimed Elsa.

"When you froze summer you also froze time," Book-Keeper explained.

"It might have seemed like a short time when really, time slowed around Arendale," said Phoenix. "No one noticed it because they were all in that little time bubble you made, but it was at least two hundred years ago that you became queen."

"But...but.." Elsa couldn't comprehend what was just said so she sat down fairly confused.

"Their are other Creators," said Phoenix. "I'm not sure where they all are but it is going to be up to you to find them."

"How many?" asked Tooth.

"To every Child of the Sun there is a Child of the Moon," recited the Book-Keeper.

"But you said you are a Child of the Sun and Moon," said Bunny.

"Yep, that is what makes me the Phoenix," she said. "I am the middle woman for you all."

"I should get back to Arendale," said Elsa still fazed.

"I will go with you," said Phoenix concerned for her friend.

"Me to," said Jack, "After all I promised to train you."

"You did?" said Elsa a little hopefully.

"Yeah I did." Their eyes met and Elsa knew that in that moment with two of her best friends everything would be fine.

* * *

Once they were back in Arendale, and Anna freaked out about everything they said and Kristoff just gapped at them, Elsa found herself standing on the balcony looking out over the mountians. Somewhere out there was her ice palace and beyond that a strange, but beautiful world hundreds of years ahead of hers.

"This spot taken," came a voice behind her.

Elsa turned to see Jack, and smiled, "No."

Jack leapt up onto the banster and balanced next Elsa. "It is beautiful," he said in awe.

Just behind them in the shadows Olaf stood with Phoenix, Anna, and Kristoff watching the couple.

"Kiss," whispered Olaf. Jack and Elsa kept talking. "Just kiss. Do you think to know how to kiss?"

Phoenix chuckled and said, "There they go."

Jack had wrapped his arm around Elsa and shot into the air. Then they stopped above Elsa's ice castle and hovered. Standing on the air Jack drew Elsa close, and said, "You cold?"

"It never bothered me," Elsa smiled. The moon light reflected off of Elsa's dress making her glow, as Jack was silhouetted against it. And they stood there Jack kissed Elsa. Elsa felt as if time froze. For all she knew it could have, but she didn't mind. She just held on tighter to Jack.

* * *

"So," came a voice as cold as ice, "You think you've found a happy ending." An Image of Elsa and Jack kissing in front of the moon glowed on the surface of the dark water. "And you two think you made a phoenix strong enough to defeat me?" The image vanished to show Phoenix in all her golden glory. "You think you have defeated Fear and Hate." The image distorted to show an ordinary father and daughter walking down the streets of New York City. "But I say only stronger ones will take their place. So you gather your children, I will gather mine. The last battle is yet to begin and trust me when I say that I will remain victorious. For no matter how hard you try, now matter how much light you produce. You can never snuff out the Darkness."

* * *

**Sorry if there was any confusion I will be continueing the story in the Frozen Phoenix look for a new update around November 15. -Scribe. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I promised this on November 15 and tecnicly it is on time. Even if it is 10:00 pm. ;)-Scribe. **

* * *

Phoenix's wing reflected the sun's light, making her glow in the summer sky. The mountains stretched beneath her as she soared on her magnificent, golden wings. Phoenix closed her eyes as her wind swept back her long brown hair, and ruffled her feathers. A sense of peace and joy flooded her body as she flew higher, and higher towards the sun. Then a pain ceased her interrupting all thoughts. Grasping her head she plummeted to the earth. Fear and darkness seemed to cloak the land as she fell and the a face as dark as night appeared with a cruel smile just as she was about to crash.

The young girl jolted awake in her bed, in the Arendale castle. Rubbing her face the winged girl got out of bed. Looking out her window the full moon shone bright defying the darkness of night. Splashing her face with water, Phoenix stared at her reflection still panting from the nightmare. "what does it mean?" she asked her image. She had just decided to go flying to clear her head when a small knock came at her door. Phoenix jumped at the sound. Sighing she cleared her dry throat and said, "Come in."

The door creaked open and in walked a small five-year old girl with short brown hair that us cut off just short of her chin. Her clear blue eyes shone bright with the pure innocence and curiosity of a child. She wore a pink lace night-gown with frills, that came down to her ankle's completing the picture. Smiling a little the warrior of light bent down and said, "Hello, Somnia, did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't have nightmares," said the little girl, "But you do, in fact you just did."

Phoenix was a little surprised by the girl then she laughed and said, "Yes, of coarse you would know that, you are the Creator of hope after all." Somnia stood a little taller beaming at the young woman. She like Sand Man, for she could make one have good dreams and give them hope for the future. But she adored Phoenix because their power was so similar.

"Do you want me to give you a good dream?" she asked hopefully.

Phoenix chuckled. "Maybe next time, kid," she said, "right now you need your sleep. Don't worry about me, it will take more than a silly night mare to scare me!"

Somnia beamed at the warrior then said good-night and bounced off. Once the child had gone Phoenix sent out a telepathic message to the two people she trusted most.

* * *

"I don't see the big deal," said Jack leaning against an pillar in Elsa's ice palace. He was half listening to his sister and half marveling at the sculpture he was in. _Man_, he thought,_ I wish I could build a palace like this_.

"Jack," Phoenix, who was now in the armor, sighed hitting on the back of the head, "Focus this is serious,. My dreams aren't always dreams."

"First, OW!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "And second, what does that mean."

"Her dreams are prophetic," said Elsa, trying to calm the siblings, "Sometimes they are literal, and sometimes they are metaphorical. There is really no way to tell until it happens."

Jack was suddenly very serious, "We defeated Pitch and Hatta. They are...normal now. Does this mean there are more like them, or some one has taken their place?"

"I don't know," said Phoenix picking up a golden feather that had fallen to the ground, "But one thing is sure. Something evil is coming."


	10. Chapter 10

An hour after Jack entered the great hall and was met by the usual chatter. After Book-Keeper and Phoenix had announced the existence of the Woman in the Sun and the Creators Elsa and Phoenix had searched for them. So far they had found four but of course three of them were teenagers and that was enough to cause quiet a chatter in a room were everything echoes. Jack saw The young dark skinned girl named Tamia she always blue pants and a blue shirt. Jack remembered that Elsa had told him that she could control water. But no one really knew what he was the creator of. Ignes was a tall brood young man with fair skin and hair, North insisted that he was the chosen Creator of wonder which was probably true considering Ignes's love for inventing things. The third teenager was Tusk he was Tamia's twin brother and she had been a boy or he had been a girl they would have been identical. they had the same dark black hair, same dark brown skin, and the same crystal blue eyes. The only difference was that Tusk controlled fire. The final creator was the young Somnia who had adopted Phoenix as her big sister. She had a unique power to control dreams it was a fascinating power, but in some ways a scary one._ Maybe that's why she likes Phoenix so much,_ Jack thought, _Their power is extraordinary yet so dangerous._

Jack noticed that the little girl was sitting alone as she ate her breakfast, but the moment she saw Jack she leapt up and flew over to him, but not literally. "Phoenix had a night mare," she said as if it was completely normal to know what people were dreaming.

Jack who was slightly taken aback, began to worry what the young one knew. The Creators were not supposed to know about Phoenix's prophetic dream. But Jack smiled and knelt down to look Somnia in the eye putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry it was only;y a dream," he said, "Besides Phoenix is my little sister and I won't let anything happen to her.

"Jack," came Tusk's cheerful voice, he sprang up and almost skipped over to the Ice Spirit with a cocky grin spread all over his features. Jack stood up but kept his hand on Somnia's shoulder. "Whatcha doin' here!" exclaimed the overly cheerful twin.

"Came to help out," he said not telling the whole truth, "How is your training?"

"Boring grumbled," grumbled Tamia. "Why do we need this training, the Guardians never needed it. Did they?"

"But your not Guardians," said Phoenix stepping out of the shadows, "You are Creators, you need this training because you were chosen from birth. Guardians were chosen after they mastered their skills."

"It still seems like a waste of time,"Tamia complained.

Jack couldn't help but marvel at how the twins could look so much a like and yet be completely different. Ignes didn't say anything, he never really said anything at all unless some one talked to him directly. But sometimes he would ask random questions in his deep voice. For example once Phoenix explained the reason behind the training he asked her, "How do you hide in shadows when you where such bright armor and bright wings?"

Everyone looked at her questioningly, but the Phoenix just smiled mischievously. "Heeellllo!" exclaimed Olaf as he bounced into the room in front of Anna. The Princesses smiled, "Good morning everybody, oh hello Jack are you here to see Elsa?"

"Partly," he said, "And congratulations, Anna, I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the wedding."

"That's all right, you had Guardian stuff to do," she said cheerfully. "Anyway I think Elsa's in her study, she has some Queen stuff to take care of."

"Thanks Anna," said Jack, it had been a while since he had seen Elsa, and he tried not show it; but Jack Frost was really excited to see her. To grab hold of her and sweep her into the sky, to teach he new things about her powers, to sit and talk, to kiss her full pink lips. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by laughter, which he realized was Phoenix. Her laughter was full of joy and merriment and for a moment no one knew what she was laughing at, then Jack remembered she could read minds, and felt his face grow red.

"Get going Romeo she's waiting!" Phoenix exclaimed, Jack just rolled his eyes and leapt into the air and flew to Elsa's study.

He was glad she no longer needed the hood. It was that had forced her away from him her own brother, and now that it was gone everyone could see her, not just the few who tried to look. Also she was a little creepy with out the hood, with the hood she was ten times as creepy and she could only speak telepathically. Jack sighed as he reached the oak doors to the study.

He creaked open the door and saw Elsa lazily making snow flurry around the room as she completely ignored the stack of paperwork that was pushed to the far side of the desk. Jack smiled mischievously and made a snow ball in his hand. He then lightly tossed it toward her. It almost hit when she raised up her hand and caught it. Smiling she stood and through it back.

Opening the door fully Jack caught it and made it vanish. Stepping forward he said, "You're getting better, You know we never properly said hello this morning."

Elsa smiled and stepped around the desk. "I guess we didn't," she said.

Jack couldn't help admiring how the crystals of her icy dress reflected the light coming through the window making he look like a fallen star. Elsa beamed then embraced Jack. In that moment all Elsa knew was that she had missed Jack terribly and now he was back. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers. And for once that day Elsa was relaxed and relieved.

A few minutes later the couple was sipping hot chocolate as the queen completely ignored the paper work. "So how long are you staying?" she asked hopefully.

"No idea, when do her dreams normally come true?" he asked about Phoenix.

"It varies," said Elsa a little disappointed, "Honestly sometimes we forget she even dreamed sometimes and then it will happen and she'll yell 'I told you so.'"

"Hm," said Jack, "And this one do you think it's metaphorical or literal?"

"Don't know," said Elsa gripping her mug, "But it doesn't matter what we do. Do nothing it will happen, do something it will happen."

"So we can't do anything?" Jack started getting angry he had lost his sister once and now he was about to lose her to some sort of darkness.

"As far as we know no," said sipping her drink.

"This is not happening!" Jack yelled dropping his mug and spilling the steaming liquid everywhere making Elsa jump. "I'm not letting this happen! I'm NOT LOSEING HER AGAIN!"

Elsa watched as Jack's face went dark, as it did when Jamey and the others kids were captured. Elsa set down her cup and grabbed Jack's hands, "Jack, she's going to be fine, don't worry nothing is going to happen to her. And if something does happen we both know she can take care of herself." Jack seemed to calm down, but he still seemed very worried. Elsa seemed to see this so she said, "Don't worry about the future, it will happen when it happens."

Jack held her hands and sighed, "I know."

Little did any one know that in a colorless basin their reflections shone for a dark master.


End file.
